The Legend of Shihouname
by kirana46
Summary: The Legend of Shihouname, everyone never know about that legend...it was mystery. Until one day, Lucy releaving the true secret of The Legend of Shihouname... NaLu included...
1. Prolouge

**Hiya guys! I am Kirana46! Hope enjoy my first fanfic! Take easy on me, okay?**

'_Fairy tail_'-thinking

"Fairy tail"-talking

She just keeps running, running and running in the forest. Escape from the ugly and greenish monsters. ' _Natsu help! Please help me_!' Lucy though while running. She knew that soon she will lose her strength to continue run. 'Why I am here again? ' Lucy think.

FLASH BACK

"_Now, who want to go into the forest and pick the fire wood?" asked Erza while looking at both boys. "That definitely NOT me! You go, flame brain!" Gray looked at the person beside him, Natsu. Natsu narrowed his eyes and said "Why me? Are you scared, snowman?" Gray began to punch Natsu face but… _

"_Ehem! Are you guys want to fight?" Erza asked with dangerous tone. "NO of course! Right Natsu?" Gray hugged Natsu "Yeah! We are good friend, right Gray? Both Natsu and Gray nodded while making nice smile to Erza. "Good! Now, who…" Before Erza finished her sentence "Well guys, I'll go to pick the fire woods." said Lucy with the boring face._

_Everyone shocked about Lucy's statement. "Are you sure, Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly. "Yup! I'm sure, minna!" Lucy smiled then went to the forest. Everyone had mixed feeling towards Lucy. Weird, worried etc but they just hope that Lucy for the best._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lucy falls down to the ground. "It…tai!" she mumbled. She looked behind her and started to cry. The monsters became closer, closer and closer and they ready to kill Lucy with their bare hands. Lucy began to scream loudly "NATSUUUU!" Suddenly a shadow came in front of her. Lucy opened her eyes and saw… "Natsu?" Lucy took close a look at that mysterious guy.

The guy had a long sleeve and a black scarf that cover his face. His pants were like Natsu. He had a long and black hair. He was tall as Gajeel. Lucy looked him from toe to head. '_That is definitely NOT Natsu but who is he? It feels déjà vu. I know him but when?_' while Lucy questioning herself some blood came from nowhere were on her face. "What the…" She looked in front of her. All the ugly monsters that chased her were dead. Blood was anywhere. Even her clothes were covered with blood. The guy looked at Lucy "Are you okay?" Lucy shook her head. "Just who are you? Why you save me?" The guy smiled. "You'll know soon, my princess." When just Lucy wanted to open her mouth "Oh yes! These are firewoods. I know you need it. Your friends must waiting for you" Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You were stalking me or what?" The guy giggled, "You never change, Lucy Heartfilia. Ja ne!" Then the guy vanished. "W…wait! I have so many questions to ask you! WOI!" Lucy took a deep breath "No use! But, thank you mysterious guy." Lucy smiled but still the shocking event that happened just now make her confused. Lucy looked at the sky. "Damn! I'm late!" Lucy picked the firewoods and ran as fast as she could. "You welcome, my princess" That guy just sitting on a huge branch looking at Lucy. '_You DEFINITELY will know me soon. We have met before._' He though while looking at the sky…

(Back to Lucy)

"I'm back guys! Here, the fire woods." Erza, Natsu and Gray looked at Lucy. They widen their eyes looking at Lucy's face and clothes that covered with blood. Suddenly Natsu came to Lucy with shock and worry expression "Lucy what happen to you?"Natsu said almost like shouted. Then, both Erza and Gray wanted to ask the same question but cut off by Lucy "Don't worry guys! These are NOT my blood. These blood are from some monsters came to chase me just now, hehe" Then Gray asked curiously "W…what happen to the monsters?"

Lucy smiled nervously at everyone… "Well… I…I killed them…" everyone looked at Lucy quietly. Natsu broke the silence "THAT OUR LUCY!" then he hugged Lucy. Everyone there smiled for Natsu statement. Lucy is stronger than her look. 'Not I kill those monsters…it was he… Just WHO was him…?'

That night was mysterious for Lucy. That night was the last night for them to stay there as for mission…

**(Now…Must everyone though, where is Happy, right? Hehe~)**

"W…Wendy, where is Natsu?" Happy asked. "Natsu is on the mission a few days ago with Lucy, Gray and Erza", "And you are having damn fever so you can't follow them." Charle added with boring face. "Souka" Happy said with sad voice while lying on the table in the guild…Happy really really miss Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray.

**BWUAHAHHA! Cliffhanger right? Don't worry, this is series fanfic (I hope)**

**I hope you guys like it! This is my first fan fiction! Be nice to me…**

**Sorry about the grammatical mistake…English is not my first language.**

**And one more thing….PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please give suggestion and comment about this fanfic… =)**


	2. Back home

**Hiya guys! I am Kirana46! Hope enjoy my first fanfic! Take easy on me, okay?**

'_Fairy tail_'-thinking

"Fairy tail"-talking

They just started packing their suppliers. They move to the train station early in the morning.

While they walking through the forest to their destination…

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked while looking at Lucy.

Lucy snapped after spacing out. "Yup! I 'am okay, Natsu. Just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about." Lucy smiled to Natsu and actually make him blushed.

"Flame brain! You actually BLUSH! That WAS extraordinary, you know." Gray spoke.

Natsu glared at Gray. "I'AM NO BLUSH, SNOWMAN!" Gray loses his temper.

"You are blush and I 'am not snowman, idiot! I 'am just an awesome ice mage" Gray said while putting his hand on his chest.

"You? Awesome? HAHAHHA! Don't make me laugh, shirtless man!" Natsu continued laughed. "Why you…!" When Gray wanted to punch him with his ice power … "Gray, your shirt" Erza commented.

"Oh shit!" Gray looking for his shirt after noticing that his shirt was gone. Erza looked at Lucy "Lucy, what actually 'something' that you talking about just now?" Lucy still daydreaming.

'_Who was he? Why he's helping me yesterday? I know him! But when, where_?' Lucy though. Then, she remember that the mysterious guy have a symbol on his hand. '_I can't remember the symbol! What is it!_', "ARGHH! I can't take it anymore!" Lucy shouted angrily suddenly.

Everyone was very shocked after Lucy shouted. Erza, Natsu and Gray looked confusedly at Lucy. "Lucy, what happen? You can't take it what?" Erza asked worrily. Lucy realized what just she do. "Hehe! N…Nothing guys. Sorry if make you guys worry." Natsu said, "You just make me heart attack, you know Lucy! I though you have…", "It's okay Natsu. I'm fine, really!" Lucy make a sad smiled. All of her friends smile back to her.

'_I hope you will be okay soon, Lucy_' Erza though about her best friend. Although she was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, but she have a soft side that Lucy only know. That's why Erza Scarlet loves so much Lucy as her sister. She swore to herself that she will protect Lucy in whatever condition!

Natsu POV

I was so worried about Lucy. She looked miserable. What's wrong with her? She became like this since yesterday. The clothes, her face were covered with blood. Although she said that, the bloods were from the 'monsters' but I didn't believe it. I knew her hiding something.

Plus, she screams suddenly "ARGHH! I can't take it anymore!" That's creeping me out you know. You can run but you can't hide, Luce! I will definitely find out what are you were hiding, Luce. I smirked.

I thought I fell something about you Lucy but don't know what it is. I never have this feeling before. Even with Igneel, I never have this feeling. But don't worry! I will know soon, I think.

END OF POV.

They finally arrived at the train station after a long walk. Lucy went to buy the tickets. The others just sitting on the bench waiting for Lucy.

"Damn I boring here, don't cha think, flamebrain?" Gray looked at Natsu waiting for his respond. "Yeah! You definitely right for once, snowman" Gray narrowed his eyes. "You called me snowman, hot head?" Gray standing in front of Natsu "What! Wanna fight snowman?", "Bring in on!" When just they wanted to have a fight, Lucy came with four train tickets.

"Just in time, Lucy" Erza smiled. Lucy confused about Erza statement but oh well. "Guys! I got the tickets! Let's go before we miss the train", "Do we really need to take the train, Luce? We can just walk right?" Natsu make a puppy face at Lucy. "Natsu, if you want to walk, then you'll burn my money you IDIOT!"

"Why would I burn your money Lucy? We just have a walk instate of taking a stupid train. You are weirdo, Luce?" Suddenly, Gray knocked Natsu's head. "You are really dense, flame brain!" Natsu just wanted to say a thing but… "Gray is right! If walk, the tickets that Lucy just bought for us were useless and that automatically the money that use to buy the ticket was USELESS, understand?" Erza explained to Natsu while eating the strawberry cake that she just bought it at the cake shop behind them.

"Souka! Why you don't say so, Luce?" Natsu turned his face to Lucy "Because you are dumb!", "H…hey! Iam not that dumb, right?" he looked at Gray and Erza. "No! You are not dense, Natsu…" Natsu smile widely to Erza "But you are the densest guy I ever met, right Lucy?", "Hard to say…But I admitted! YOU ARE DUMB, Natsu." Natsu was about to cry with everyone statement especially Lucy's statement. It makes Natsu's shattered into pieces. "You guys are to mean!"

"Come on guys. The way to shut up this flame brain is to…"

"Lui…cy…" Natsu's face became greenish. "Is to take him into the train" Gray finished his sentence. They now in the train. Lucy was next to Natsu while Erza was next to Gray. "Lui…gi..." Lucy looked at Natsu "Its LUCY Natsu.", "…Can I lie down… on your lap?" Natsu looked at Lucy with his unhealthy face. Lucy blushed madly. "S…sure Natsu. If it makes you better.", " Twenks lui…ce! (Thanks luce!)" Then he lied down on Lucy's lap. "So …soft…" Natsu mumbled. '_Why he always like this? But, he is cute when he was sleeping._' Lucy smiled "And its Lucy, idiot" Lucy talked quietly.

Erza just smile for those two. '_They are too cute together. But Natsu is too dumb to realize those feeling and confess to Lucy._'…

(Time Skipped)

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! NATSUU!" Lucy finally gave up trial to wake up Natsu. "Man! It's harder than I though." Lucy mumbled. "Don't worry, Luce we just lift him out of train" Gray suggested. Lucy and Erza agreed with Gray. "And who actually want to lift him?" Erza and Lucy looked at Gray or actually glared. "W…why me?" Gray asked. "Because you are guy and you are stronger than me." Lucy said bluntly. "Erza can! Well…Since she is S-class mage so…", "Just do it, Gray!" Erza have a dead glare at him. "H…hait ma'am" Gray mumbled.

"WOHOO! I'm the strongest dragon slayer in the world!" Natsu shouted after out from the train. "Flame….brain! Hah! Hah! You such a heavy buddy, you know! You make me…hah! Hah! Hah!" Gray panting.

"HAHAHA! Ya right, snowman! Iam heavy or you such weak mage, huh?" Natsu teased. "Why you! Wanna fight? Gray stand properly and ready to fight. "That what I just want to do, snowman!"

"Guys! If you guys try to fight, then I will NOT allow you go to my house, talk with me and never go mission with you guys! Do you want that?" Lucy glared at both Natsu and Gray. She had dark aura. Darker than Erza.

"N…no! Ma'am!" They said unison. "Good! Let's go home! I can't wait to go home and meet Happy!" Lucy said cheerfully!

"h…hait!" Natsu and Gray said.

Erza just smiled at them. Honestly, she also can't wait to back to the guild. She wanted to eat her precious strawberry cheesecake.

**Finally! Finished!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic.**

**Please review! **


	3. The Legend of Shihouname

**Hiya guys! I am Kirana46! Hope enjoy my first fanfic! Take easy on me, okay?**

'_Fairy tail_'-thinking

"Fairy tail"-talking

"I'm here first, Ice head! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Natsu panting as well Gray "Hah! Hah! Hah! Hey! I am first h...here, Hot head!"

"Haha! Oh ya? Let's ask Lucy and Erza who's the first come here!" Natsu said weakly looking at Gray. "All right! Let's ask!"

.

.

.

.

"See! I told cha! I'm win! You just a slow old man! Haha!" Natsu had an evil laugh that make Gray shivered "Grrr!" Gray looked at Lucy that stand behind him "Are you sure Lucy that…that bastard win? Or you just depending your 'boyfriend'?" Lucy blushed madly quickly said denied about Gray statement, "First, Natsu is NOT my boyfriend. Second, you just late about 0.3 seconds tough. It's not a big deal, right Erza?"

Lucy looked at Erza busy eating her cheesecake (again) that she bought it on the way to the guild. "The taste of the cake is slightly different than the cake before it. But the same type! What is the different? It is the topping. Nah! I don't think so but…" Erza mumbled to herself and loud enough for Lucy to hear it.

"Hah! No use!" Lucy sign. "Let's go to the guild, I miss Happy! I hope he's okay." Lucy hummed happily and went to the guild.

"Ne, Mira-chan, I miss Lu-chan! I want her latest novel." Levy said. Mirajane just giggled and replied "She will here soon about 10…9…8…", "Are you sure about that, Mira-chan?" Mira ignored Levy comment "4…3…2…"

"Yo minna! I'm back!" Lucy greeted happily to everyone in the guild.

"…1. Haha I late one second!" Mira disappointed. "Don't worry Mira-chan! You can try again soon, right Gajeel?", "Yeah whatever! If the Bunny girl are here, then where the others? I miss that flame brain punch." Gajeel mumbled and make Levy giggled.

"You such a snail, Snowman!"

"No I don't! I…I just give a chance to you, flame brain!"

"Snowman!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice Man!"

"Hot head!"

Lucy such have a short temper and annoyed about Natsu and Gray disagreement.

"URUSAIII!"

Lucy shouted angrily enough to make everyone in the guild became quiet situation. Lucy's dark aura makes everyone shivered.

"If you guys don't shut up, maybe I will have you some punishments. Maybe worse than Erza. Do you wanna some?" Lucy said with dark tone-pointing her fingertip at Gray and Natsu.

"No…ma'am!" They said unison.

"Good! And now…" Lucy searching for something.

"Where's Happy?", "He's here, Lucy" Wendy waved to Lucy.

Lucy quickly ran toward Wendy. Wendy sat at the edge of the guild with Carle and Happy.

Lucy shouted "Happy! I miss you SO much!"

**Happy POV **

I'm totally boring here! I'm freaking' sick. All I can do just lying on the table hearing Wendy lecture about my health, hearing Charle mentally abused me (I'm too cruel huh?)…bla bla bla~

Where IS Lucy? She always entertains me when I'm bored. She always hugs me into her soft and huge boobs…hehe…

While I'm busy daydreaming… I heard a voice that I know. "HAPPYY!" I looked the owner of the voice was running toward me. '_Lucy!_' I burst of happiness.

Although I was sick, I still can fly. I spread my beautiful wings, fly toward Lucy, and hug her.

I cried "Lucy! What is taking you so long! I'm waiting you I a decade, you know!" Lucy smiled "I know, Happy! I miss you too. All because of Natsu and Gray making trouble in the mission." I smiled. I know Natsu so well. He is not Natsu if he doesn't do any mess.

**END POV **

**(Back to Natsu and Gray)**

Everyone was totally shocked that Gray and Natsu actually became silent. "What a creepy atmosphere" Levy whispered to Mirajane. Mirajane just nodded. She never thought that Lucy anger could make those to totally silent. Not even Erza can do it.

Erza finally enter the guild. She surprised that Natsu and Gray were silent. '_I wonder what happen to those two._' She continued walking to the café and asked Mirajane about cheesecake. Mirajane giggled.

Levy was on the other side. She was reading a thick book. Suddenly hands covered her eyes "guess who?" a voice asked. Levy though for a while. She smiled "Lu-chan desu!", "Mou, how do u know, Levy-chan?" Lucy looked disappointed. Levy giggled after looked at Lucy's face.

"Levy-chan, what are you reading?" Lucy asked. "Ou. I read 'The Legend of Shihouname" Lucy looked confused. "Shihouname is a war that happened a long time ago. It was very excruciating war. It's between Helios and Soileh. They are twin." Now everyone in the guild turn their faces to Levy after hearing Levy's explanation. Levy continued "But there is no information about the background of this twin. All I know that Helios is the gate of peace while Soileh is the gate of war." Macao asked, "What is the meaning of 'the gate'?" Levy scratching her head "Well I'm not sure guys. I'm starting to read these just a few days ago, so I don't have so much information about it." Everyone nodded. Lucy added "As I know that the Shihouname war begin when the eclipse occur because eclipse makes Soileh more powerful. More powerful than the king that time. That king was in that time was King Morgana. Then, Soileh defeated King Morgana and that automatically make Soileh a king! But! Before Soileh get the throne, Helios came to save the day. So the war began. The reason why they are called Soileh the gate of war is because he will bring the wars whatever situation but Helios is otherwise. Also, Soileh take revenge toward Helios." Everyone widen their eyes after hearing Lucy's explanation. It was silence atmosphere. "Lu…Lucy, how do you know about that?" Natsu broke the silence. Lucy realizes after what she had said. Everyone stared at Lucy waiting for her answer. "Well… I don't know guys I just…" She stopped talking after she saw a symbol on Levy's book that was familiar for her.

It brings back the memories…

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Yes I know, it shorter than before… but I tried my hard to do this...-_-' **

**Another cliffhanger isn't it?**

**Don't worry! I'll update soon I think.. hehe **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic.**

**Please review! **


	4. Flash back

**Hiya guys! I am Kirana46! Hope enjoy my first fanfic! Take easy on me, okay?**

'_Fairy tail_'-thinking

"Fairy tail"-talking

**FLASH BACK**

_(13 years ago)_

"_Don't NEAR me! What are you want from me? I'm just a little girl!" a little girl screams for help after being chased by some bunch of bad guys. Now, she in the very dark lane. She was surrounded with the bad guys._

"_We just want your Celestial key, my dear." One of the bad guys said to the little girl. The little girl shocked then she looked away prevented to look the bad guys. "I'll NEVER EVER and EVER give these keys to you! They are my friends!" The girl depending her precious keys._

"_Oh really, well I will make you give it to me." The bad guy makes an evil smile. One of them that probably their leader said "Kill her and grab her stupid keys" the instruction was easy but enough to make the little girl shivered. The bad guys just wanted to make their action but something happened to them._

"_Don't near this girl. She just an innocent girl and doesn't know anything." The mysterious man stand in front of the little girl. "You such nice man…" the mysterious smirked. "…Heli…" the bad guy couldn't finish his sentence_

"_Tengokuno kagayaki, Hanazore! (I know it sound like bleach but oh well~)" The mysterious man summoned his power toward the bad guys. Very strong lightning came out from his both hands then BAM! All the bad guys vanished. _

_The little girl just looked the incident that happened in front of her eyes! She shocked that both of the mysterious man were bleeding. "You better go, little girl. This place is dangerous." The man looked at the little girl. "No! I will never leave my friend!" The little girl shouted. The man widen his eyes 'she is brave!', "I'm not your friend, little girl." The little girl just giggled and took his right hand. "You are not my friend but you save my live so that automatically you are my friend, mister!" just before the man wanted to speak "Let me treat your wound. Just as a gesture of thanks to you." The man just blushed and nodded. They went out from the lane._

_._

_._

_._

"_There you go. All done." The little girl tied the last bandages on the man's hands. "Don't do so many works. It will reopen the bandages. I put a lot of afford to do this you know." The little girl said. The man chuckled. "You don't really have to do this, little girl.", "You help me just now, so I have to pay you back. I owe you my life. By the way…" she looked at the man and continued, "What is your name, mister?" the man smiled "My name is Helios. How about you nice little girl?" the little girl blushed "m…my name is Lucy Heartfilia and Iam Celestial Stellar mage." Helios widen his eyes 'Celestial Stellar mage, huh?', "Nice to meet you, Lucy. You have a good name." Lucy smiled. "Ne Helios-san, what symbol on your left hand, may I know?" Lucy asked politely. Helios raised his eyebrow. "You will know soon, my dear."_

"_When?" Lucy asked quickly. "Tsk! Soon is soon, Lucy." Helios stands up and walks away from Lucy. "He…Helios-san where are you going?" Lucy asked. Helios just walked away ignored Lucy's question._

"_Mou!" Lucy protested. Suddenly she looked something shiny on the ground. 'Necklace? Must Helios-san's necklace.' It was yellowish diamond shaped like a Phoenix necklace. 'Very beautiful. Maybe I can keep it until I meet Helios-san again.' _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lucy stood in the guild like a stone. That's make everyone especially Natsu worry about Lucy.

"Lu…Lu-chan, are you okay?" Lucy snapped. She quickly took her necklace around her neck. '_How I don't recognize this a while ago? Thi…s is…_', "Helios-san necklace" she mumbled loud enough for everyone to heard. "Helios? Lu-chan, it just a legend. It's not real." Levy tries to conform Lucy.

"It's not." Lucy said weakly-looking at the necklace. 'I'll definitely return it to you, Helios-san!' she said to herself. L

Lucy looked at Levy. "Levy-chan" Lucy said with dark tone. "Y…yes Lu-chan?" Levy shivered. "May I borrow the book? Lucy asked weakly. Levy couldn't heard Lucy voice, "pardon me?", "may I borrow your book, The Legend of Shihouname?" this time Lucy's voice was louder. Levy stared at the book. "S…sure Lu-chan" Levy lend her book to Lucy. Lucy smiled. "Thanks Levy-chan! You are the best!" Lucy said cheerfully. _'At least she back to normal' _Levy could only smiled to Lucy.

Lucy wanted to go out from the guild. "Lucy, where are you going?" Mirajane asked. "Go home, Mira-chan", "this early?" Erza asked confusedly. Lucy ignored them and went out from the guild. Natsu bite his lips. _'Just what's wrong with her? I know she's weirdo but this time was different! It must something to do with that book! I am going to find out no matter what!', "_Happy!" Natsu looked at Happy."Lets follow Lucy!", "Aye!" Happy said energetically. '_Just where he has that energy? He is sick right? Nah, maybe he miss Lucy and that make him sick_' Wendy though.

"Just wait a sec, Natsu!" Erza said. "Not try to stop me, Erza! I wanna find out what Lucy up to! It must something big!"

"Who say we wanna stop you, flame brain?" Natsu shock with Gray statement. "We want to go with you! Plus we are nakama, right?" Erza added.

Natsu smiled at them! They are his nakama, his family but Lucy is special and most precious nakama he never had.

**You guys think that I wanna stop here? Nah….I feel I wanna continued it…**

In Lucy department…

Lucy sat on her chair-reading the book that she borrow from Levy. When she just wanted to open the first page…

.

.

.

.

"You are really something, Lucy." A voice came from behind Lucy. Lucy shocked and turn back and saw…she widen her eyes

"You remember me at last, ne my little Lucy."

"Helios-san!"

**Tada! Finish at last!**

**I know I such mean girl. But I just love cliffhanger when I do my fanfic…**

**Hoho!**

**Someone (ShiningStellar) ask me where I got the history of The Legend of Shihouname.**

**Well I got the idea from a manga. Shihouname is my creation. I just modify it so it not totally the same from the original.**

**And one more thing….PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please give suggestion and comment about this fanfic… =)**


	5. Power

**Hiya guys! We meet again! Well guys, now I have low spirit to do this fanfic….**

**You know my spirit come when more review. But I still continue writing this fanfic…. =)**

**Just enjoy!**

"Helios-san! Is that you?" Lucy still widen her eyes. The man just smiled.

"Yes I 'am Lucy heartfilia. We meet again as we promise a long time ago"

Lucy still couldn't believe what she had seen. The same person that save her life twice. "Are you the guy who saves me when I was in the forest?" Lucy blinked her eyes waiting for the answer.

"Ahahaha! You caught me, little Lucy!" Helios laughed make Lucy mad "Iam not little anymore, Helios-san" Lucy giggled "Thank you for saving my life" Helios smirked "I help you for a reason" Lucy shocked and confused. Lucy waited Helios's explanation. "I want to give you my power" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "You don't really know who I'm right, little Lucy." It wasn't really a question. Lucy nodded. "Iam Celestial Spirit" Lucy doesn't give any reaction. She just took a deep breath

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted and make Helios shocked about Lucy reaction. "Relax my dear! I'm not finish yet!" Helios calmed Lucy down. "I lived on Earth for too long. My power becomes weaker, weaker and weaker. So… I want you to have me as your Celestial Spirit, can I?" Lucy thought for a second. "Sure! Let's make a contract!" Lucy stands up from her chair.

"No need to, little Lucy." Lucy blinked. "All I have to do is…" Helios put his both hands on Lucy head and said "Dengenha tensou!" Helios body become brighter and brighter so do Lucy. Lucy felt the pain through her head. Unfamiliar power through her head and her body. Helios became dimmer, dimmer and vanished. Lucy can't take it anymore. It was to pain to her to handle it. "Th…the po…wer….is t…to power…ful!" Tears fall from her eyes.

"ARGHHH!" Lucy shouted so loud enough for whole her neighborhood to hear. Including Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray could hear it. They just in front of Lucy's house.

"Is that Lucy voice?" Natsu asked. "Aa! Lucy in trouble! Let's go guys!" Erza opened the door or should I say kicked the door. "Guys! Split up and find Lucy!", "Aye!" they said unison.

Lucy cried as much as she could. Pain was like a million needles through into her body. "It's hurt! I can't take it anymore!" Lucy said. Suddenly a voice popped in Lucy mind. "It will gone soon, don't worry." Lucy looked around. No one there. "Helios-san, where are you?", "Iam here in your body, you silly! Now, iam you and you are me." Helios giggled. Lucy still confused. "Well, let me explain…"

"Lucy! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Natsu finally found Lucy along with the others. Lucy shocked to see Natsu. "What are you guys doing here? IN MY HOUSE?" Lucy said angrily. They didn't reply. "Lucy, we heard you scream like hell! What happened? And why are you crying?" Erza walk toward Lucy. Lucy realized that she was crying the whole time. She wiped her eyes with her hand. "Nanda mo nai, minna!" Lucy denied. Erza glared at Lucy make her shivered.

"W…ell guys, you can sit here while I'm making some drinks…hahaha!" Lucy ran to the kitchen. "It must something happened just now but she denied!" Gray whispered between them. "Aa! And I will definitely find out soon!" Natsu said. "Don't you mean 'us', Natsu" Erza said with dangerous tone. "Aye! Erza right Natsu! Not just you that worry about her, we also worry about her, right" Happy looked at both Gray and Erza. They just nodded.

Meanwhile, Lucy making her friends some drinks… "So~ those are your friends, right?" Helios asked. "Yup!" Lucy answered quickly.

"And that pinky spiky haired boy was your boyfriend, am I right?" Lucy blushed as red as tomato. "No!" She denied. "Huhu! Really? But you like him right? I mean he likes you a lot", "As a friend, Helios-san!"

Lucy added. "I know what you feel, little Lucy. You have very strong feeling toward him huhuhu!" Helios giggled. "And I hope soon he will be your boyfriend then become husband and…" Lucy had lost her temper "HE IS NOT BOYFRIEND!" Lucy shouted angrily.

As they heard Lucy scream, they rushed to the kitchen "Lucy whats wrong? Something wrong?" Natsu asked worrily. Lucy blinked _'oh man~' _Lucy stared at Natsu and came toward him then…

BAM!

SMACK!

KABOOM!

"Idiot!" Lucy said after beating Natsu. Natsu had bruised on his right eye. His mouth was bleeding and his hair was such a mess. "Lui…gi why you…" Natsu tried to say but he faint.

'Lucy's punches became more powerful, just where she gets that power?' Gray asked to himself. "Nice punch, Lucy" Erza smiled-looking at Natsu lying on the floor.

'Just where I get this power?' Lucy though. "Of course it's from me, idiot!" Helios answered in Lucy head. Lucy giggled "Souda ne! Why I haven't thought about it!" Lucy smiled at Natsu.

'I hope you will be mine soon, Natsu' …

.

.

.

**It shorter than before right?**

**But I hope you will enjoy this chapter…**

**Can you guys suggest about the new title for this story? I kinda hate this title of this story!**

**If you guys don't really understand this chapter ill explain it on the next chapter, ok?**

**And one more thing….PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please give suggestion and comment about this fanfic… =)**


	6. Soileh and Helios

**Hiya guys! I am Kirana46! Hope enjoy my first fanfic! Take easy on me, okay?**

'_Fairy tail_'-thinking

"Fairy tail"-talking

(Night at Lucy department)

"Well… I wanna know more about you, Helios-san." Lucy said to herself or 'another' in her body.

"Tsk! I am you, so you have to call me Helios. No need to add –san on it, little Lucy." Lucy amused "and don't call me little Lucy. I'm not little anymore you know." Lucy added, "You are Celestial Spirit, right?", "Yes, litt- I mean Lucy." Then, where is your key?" asked Lucy. "I don't have, Lucy.", "Hah? But all spirit have key even Plue have key." Lucy said. "Well, it starts like this…" Helios remembers back his memories.

**FLASH BACK**

_(1000 year ago)_

_(In Spirit world)_

_A girl rushed to Helios. She looked very worried. "Lucy, whats happen to you?" Helios shocked after saw his sister so miserable. His sister Lucifer. Everyone call her Lucy._

"_Brother! Something happened to the kingdom! Brother Soileh killed King Morgana!" Helios widen his eyes. "H…how?" Lucifer signed. "You must haven't go out from this library for a whole week right?" Lucifer took a deep breath "Today! The eclipse has emerged! You know what its mean!" Helios nodded "He become stronger than King Morgana! H…he has wrong use that power!" Helios stand up from his chair. Most of his books on the table fall down. _

_He went out room the library "Brother! Where are you going?" Helios stopped and turned Lucifer. His face full of sadness. "Lucy! You must stay here! Is dangerous outside!" Lucifer nodded understood what just Helios had said. "B…brother… take care!" Lucifer said weakly._

_Helios riding his black horse to go to the palace. "Soileh! Why you doing this? It is because of her?" Helios remembered the worst incident had happened in his life. He cried._

_._

_._

_._

"_Now you are dead, Morgana! So…" Soileh looked the surrounding around him. It was full of blood. A huge room that supposed to be the place king Morgana's reign now became a pool of blood that come from the soldiers,the__great ministers and almost shocking news that King Morgana was killed by the brother of the gate of war, Soileh. He took the king Morgana's throne to put it on his head but stopped by Helios. "Soileh! What are you think you are doing?" Helios cried out loud. Soileh a little of shocked seeing his twin brother, Helios. "Pff! You wanna try stop me, brat?" Soileh smirked at Helios._

"_What if I said yes." It wasn't a question. "Then… I should destroy you first. I'll kill who try to stop me!" Soileh took his sword and stand for fight so do Helios "Bring it on, Brother!" Helios narrowed his eyes._

"_Kurayami no nisshoku!" something dark surrounded the room especially on Soileh's sword. The dark thing moved faster, faster and faster toward Helios. "Hikari no shouheki!" A very light barrier came from Helios's sword. The barrier had prevented Helios from Soileh power._

"_Tsk! You are more powerful than I though. So… that's mean I have to…" Soileh raise his sword that surounded by the darkness. Soileh's eyes became red. Helios blinked and widen his eyes. He couldn't believe what just he saw. 'Is…s that the power of…" Soileh finally spoke again to finish his sentence "to destroy you with the power of darkness! Im the king of the Spirit world and the king of the Earth! HAHAHHHAHAHAHA! Or maybe I'll be a god!" Soileh laughed like a maniac and he go insane! _

"_Watashi no tameshi ito karada wokaishite yamino chikara, mewosama shijibun jishi, YAMI NO KAMI!" The thunderstorms came suddenly. A huge hole came and a huge amount of power of darkness out from there. Soileh face totally different. There a red-black symbol on his forehead through his eyes and cheek._

_Helios peeked at the window in the room. He totally shocked. His widen his eyes when he saw anormuse of army figth to death among them. "More blood…Lucy…" Helios gasped. He looked at Soileh that not Soileh anymore. He more like a Satan!_

"_This is the power of the king..." Helios mumbled. "I must to stop this even if I will die, I DON'T CARE!" Helios cried and tried to figth Soileh but failed._

"_Soileh! Stop it!" Helios shouted. Soileh turned to Helios "What do I care, Helios! I don't care about anybody!" he answered. "But you care about Evelina, right Soileh!" Soileh widen his eyes after hearing the name Evelina, his fiancee. _

'_Now this is the time!' Helios ran toward Soileh "Noseishin no kagi, SHOUKAN!__" __A light came from Helios's hand and became a golden key. He poked the key through Soileh's stomach. 'This is just the way, Soileh!'_

"_Argh! You tricked me, Helios!" Soileh face full of pain. "Gomen, Soileh, I have to do this.", "No! You cant do that! You are my brother right? My twin!" Soileh asked for sympathy from Helios. "Not anymore, Soileh!". Helios took a deep breath "Summone!" The golden key sucked Soileh inside it. "No! No! You are EVIL, Helios. I swear to myself and all of you I will back next 1000 years to take over the world! I'll take revenge on you, Helios!" Soileh shouted before disappear from the Spirit world._

_The sky became bright again. The armors stop fighting. Helios held the Golden key tightly. The golden key was the portal to go to Earth. Every spirit have key. Spirit who doesn't have the key automatically thrown out to Earth until they found their own master but its nearly imposibble. Helios now was useless and will be sealed._

_Suddenly, the door was opened by Lucifer. "Brother! Are you okay?" she asked worrily and ran toward her older brother. _

"_Iam okay Lucy. Just keep this key properly. If this key in the wrong hand, this world and whole universe will be chaos!" Helios explained with a sad smile. Lucifer nodded. "Brother, you must…" Lucifer couldn't finished her words but Helios vanished._

"_You must came back no matter what, brother!" Lucifer cried-held tightly the golden key._

_Lucifer looked at the sky "This is the war of Shihouname"_

**End of FLASHBACK**

Lucy didn't she was crying. "You're crying, Lucy" Lucy snapped and wiped her tears. "No I don't! Maybe yes. Your story was so sad!" Lucy smiled. "I didn't go back to Spirit world until now." Helios continue "But now I can go back to Spirit world all thanks to you, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy giggled. "You welcome, Helios." Lucy stared at the window looking at the stars.

'_But the real problem has come'_ Helios though.

**Phew! I think I overdo the flash back isn't it?**

**But oh well….hope you have fun reading this fanfic.=)**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic.**

**Please review! **


	7. Whats happen?

**Hiya guys! I am Kirana46! Hope enjoy my first fanfic! Take easy on me, okay?**

'_Fairy tail_'-thinking

"Fairy tail"-talking

**Fairy tail is not mine!**

(Next morning)

"Oi Lucy, wake up! WAKE UP!" someone shouted. Lucy barely open her eyes and just rolling on her bed.

"Hehe…if you don't wake up soon, I'll take over your body! HAHAHA!" He laugh was so evil. Lucy quickly stand up out from her soft bed. She looked around her. No one there. "Who said that?" Lucy scratching her head.

"OI Lucy! It's me, silly!" The voice said. Lucy became scared "W…Who?" She looked at her surrounder. "Its me HELIOS, little Lucy!" Helios amused in Lucy's head.

Lucy blushed. "Sorry! I forget about you…Hehe..." Lucy laughed weakly. "How can you forget about me, little Lucy! How dare you!" Lucy signed "I'm not little anymore, mou~", "If you not forget about me then I'll call you Lucy" Helios giggled.

"Yeah whatever!" Lucy frowned. "Hey Lucy! I wanna show you something." Helios said. "What?" Lucy asked confusedly. "Well…since I gained my power back in spirit world so I can…", "You went to spirit world?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! Because I have owner I can visit spirit world but I cant stay there…" Lucy nodded. "Well as I say…" Helios sentence was cut off by someone.

"Lucy~ Where are you…" Happy shouted. Lucy shocked after hearing Happy's voice. If Happy is here so that's mean…Natsu… "Oh Shit!" Lucy quickly prepared herself. She took her usual clothes. Her belt, her keys etc…

Natsu in the other hand… He went to the kitchen. Looking for food. He freaking' hungry now. He opened the refrigerator. No food. 'Where did she hide the food!', "Lucy such mean girl!" Natsu mumbled. "Who is the mean girl, Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu turned his left 'Lucy…' Lucy was standing the middle of the door stared at Natsu in a creepy way…

"No…nothing… Hehe!" Natsu shivered seeing Lucy stared at him like that. " So Lucy…" Natsu walked slowly toward Lucy which make Lucy blushed. "What are y…you need, Natsu?" Lucy shuttered. Natsu face really in front of Lucy's face… They more like they wanna have a matured kiss.

"He gonna kiss you! He gonna kiss you! I knew he was your girlfriend!" Helios amused! "I definitely gonna kill you soon!" Lucy mumbled. Her face just same like tomato.

"What did you say, Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy snapped "No…nothing! What do you want Natsu?" Lucy closed her eyes.

"I want food Lucy! Im totally hungry! Don't you pity about your bestfriend, Lucy?" Natsu make his puppy face. "Hah?" Lucy just a little bit shocked. She thought that Natsu gonna 'do that' to her.

"Its on the rack. Many snacks on it. Just take as much as you want. Just don't mess up and burn up the kitchen." Lucy left the kitchen just like that. Natsu shocked. 'No screaming? No WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? She just left. No lectures? Just offer him some snacks? That's weird.' Natsu moved toward the rack. "wow! I never knew she keep so many snacks!" He blinked for a while. "Since she offered me…" Natsu took all the snacks from the rack.

.

.

.

.

"What are you gonna show me, Helios?" Lucy asked. "Ou! I wanna show you about my power!" Helios said excitedly. "Okay. Whats the power?" Lucy asked again. "Well its about…", "Lucy! Why are you talking to yourself?" Happy flew to Lucy and hug her. "w…ell, no…nothing! You must miss heard, Happy!" Lucy denied. "You such weirdo, Lucy!" Happy smiled.

"I'll show you soon. But don't be surprise" Helios spoke before vanished from Lucy's body. 'I wonder what it is…" Lucy though.

"Lucy! Lets go to guild! Everyone worry about you!" Natsu's hand full of snacks.

"NATSU! Where you get all the snacks?", "Lucy gave me…" Natsu said to Happy. "Here! Your snack!"Natsu gave a packet of fish flavoured snack to Happy. "Thanks Natsu! You are the best!

(In the guild)

"Mira-chan… I worry about Lu-chan! She acting weird yesterday!" Levy slurped her apple juice.

"Yeah Levy!" Mirajane nodded while cleaning plates with damp cloth.

"She suddenly stood like a stone when she see Levy's book" Erza explained while eating her strawberry cake.

"I think its not, Erza." Mirajane looked at Erza with worry face.

"Why its that, Mira?" Erza confused. "Well…as I see yesterday, Lucy still okay when she saw the book, right Levy?

"U'uh! Lucy saw a symbol in that book…I don't know what symbol it is but she look kinda shocked."

"Souka" Erza closed her eyes and take a deep breath.

Suddenly the door was opened. "Yo minna! Ohaiyo!" Lucy said with cheerful voice.

Everyone greet her as usual. She want to the café and asked Mirajane a glass of orange juice.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy looked at Lucy.

"Of course im okay!" Lucy smiled

Levy opened her mouth to talk but suddenly…

"Who are you? You must be Le..Levy right?" Lucy suddenly asked with a confused face. Her voice slightly different. And she look a little bit tomboyish.

Everyone jolted after hearing Lucy's question. What happen to Lucy?

'_Maybe I make a wrong move…' _Helios though…

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! What happen to Lucy?**

**Just wait for the next chapter.**

**But oh well….hope you have fun reading this fanfic.=)**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic.**

**Please review! **


	8. Oh no!

**Hiya guys! I am Kirana46! Hope enjoy my first fanfic! Take easy on me, okay?**

'_Fairy tail_'-thinking

"Fairy tail"-talking

**Fairy tail is not mine!**

**Helios POV**

I got my power back but not fully recover. Enough to go and back to Spirit world. Also, I have discover a new power within my body, I can control anyone body… but I never test the power before… So, I wanna test it on little Lucy..Hahahah!(Evil laugh) But I not that evil… I mean I must have little Lucy permission first…

Now…the problem is… when just I wanna ask for the permission….She got distracted by those two idiot, that spiky and pinky hair boy that little Lucy love… and the blue cat… I serious saying that….I hate them..!

By the way, back to the story… As little Lucy and I just walking toward the guild, I just keeping hearing both of that pinky boy and blue cat have a nonsense talking. My study was be disturbed. So we leave that pinky hair boy and the blue cat behind. Im studying about this power. As I known that if I say the name that I want to control and say "Fusion activate!"

This is so easy! Piece of cake! But I have to test it. So, to approve that I really have this kinda power, I simply say "Fusion activate, Lucy Heartfilia!" I just saying that without thinking about the risk. I realize what have I done to little Lucy? _'She surely gonna kill me soon…' _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I looked around I was in the guild, sitting on the chair beside the café. More importantly…Im in little Lucy body? Im surely in a really big trouble.

Then suddenly I heard someone asked me "Lu-chan, are you okay?" The girl in front of me said. She had blue hair and a scarf on it. Kawaii ne…She looked worry. I sweat dropped. "Of course I'm okay!" I quickly answered with a smile.

What her name again? Maybe I should asked her. "Who are you? You must be Le..Levy right" Yeah! Her name was Levy Mcgarden! Now I remember! I stared at her. Why she looked so shocked? I looked around I also saw everyone very surprise after I asked that Levy girl her name. I think for a while… I widen my eyes…Yes! Im in little Lucy's body! Of course they were shocked when I asked that question.

'_Maybe I make a wrong move…'_

I totally dunno what to do right now… "Lu-chan! What happen to you?" She grabbed my arms and stared at me. I can in her eyes was full of cocern and worry. My voice wont came out. Why? I dunno myself. I turned beside me. A beautiful maid with white hair was stood there like a stone.

Everyone in the guild mobbing around me. "Lucy! What have you just say?" A girl with scarlet hair asked me with her dark voice which make me shivered a little bit. As I known that this girl was the strongest mage in this guild."You must be the strongest mage here, right? Titania right?" I asked her with my innocent face. She widen her eyes and began to yell at me "Lucy…what happen to you?" She began to cry. Tears through her cheek. "My name is not Titania! Im Erza Scarlet! Your best friend! Don't you remember me, Lucy?" She hugged me. I don't know that the strongest mage in Fairy Tail would cry like this.

Everyone keep asked me the same question… whispering among themselves… Asking how become like this… Now everyone thought I have amnesia. Oh god! This not gonna be good…I sweat dropped. _'I really gonna dead soon… little Lucy, forgive me!' _I thought to myself. This is all my fault!

Suddenly the door opened with unpleasant way. I saw that pinky spiky hair boy fighting with that icy mage boy.

"You say Im dumb, Dumb head?"

"Yeah! Actually you are the dumbass guy I never meet, you know that Hot head?"

"What? No I don't!"

"Wanna fight, Pinky head?"

"Bring it on!"

"All right then! Ice Make Lance!"

His ice power attacked Natsu but he missed it. "Haha! You missed it, Baka!"

"Tsk! Next time I wont!" Gray narrowed his eyes. They don't realize that Gray's ice lance was toward me. Oh man…

"Lu-chan, watch out!" Levy was try to warn me.

I looked up and I saw a huge ice lance toward me. I widen my eyes. What should I do? I silencely panicked.

Without thinking, my body automatically stood up from the chair and aim my hand at the ice lance.

"_Tengokuno kagayaki, Hanazore!_" I summoned my power toward the ice lance. A powerful lightning surrounded my hand and attacked the ice lance. BAM! The ice shattered…

I cant believe myself. I can use my power although in little Lucy's body? That is so cool!

Everyone jolted. They could not believe what just they saw… Natsu and Gray also

"What just happen?" Levy asked.

Everyone turned to me… I know that everyone asked the same question.

"Oh man~" I sweat dropped…

**End of POV**

**To be continue…**

**Sorry for late update!**

**hope you have fun reading this fanfic.=)**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic.**

**Please review! **


	9. Resolution

**Ehem! I like to say thank you to all of you that have read, favourite nad review my fanfic. Im so happy! I just hoping I can make it to 15 and up review. If I can… Well I hope so…**

**By the way, Fairy tail is not mine! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

(Note: If I mention Lucy, I mean it Helios….)

Everyone gapped their mouth widely. Some of them just blinked. Only sound of wind through the guild can be hear at that time. It was silence atmospheres surround them. Lucy only stayed silence. "Look! I can explain! Hahaha…" Lucy laughed weakly. Her face was full of sweats.

"Better you explain it, Bunny girl!" Gajeel said. Lucy turned to Gajeel "Don't call me Bunny girl, metal guy!" She exclaimed. Gajeel frowned '_Since when she call me metal guy? Since when her voice kind of boyish?' _

Everyone else also have same question as Gajeel. "Well… I learn that magic from a magic…book…." Lucy was a little shuttered.

"That not explains everything, Lucy!" Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy arms. His face was angry yet sad watching Lucy's condition. "Explain what, Pinky spiky hair boy?" Lucy said while folding her hand. Natsu release Lucy's hands. He was too shocked. Really really shocked. "Lucy! What wrong with you? Since when you call me pinky spiky hair boy? Since when you become more tomboyish girl? This morning yo…you look okay… right?" Natsu seem like wanted to cry. Everyone nodded. _'Why I'm forget that I'm now in little Lucy! Doushiyo….' _Lucy became more, more and more sweaty than before. "You see… Pin- I mean… What your name again? Salamander?" Lucy stroking her chin.

Natsu knees fall down on the ground. He felt lifeless. "Lucy… Why you…" Natsu gasped. HIS Lucy have amnesia!

"You are really Lucy right? Lucy right?" Gray exclaimed for so sudden that make almost everyone shocked. Lucy could only rose her eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Ice mage?"

Gray widen his eyes. "Lucy, what happen to you? You are not Lucy! Our Lucy is NOT like that! She not tomboy! S…she NOT easily forgetting about us! Is that damn mysterious man do this to you? " Gray lose his temper. "What d…do you mean, Gray-sama?" Juvia shuttered a bit. She was a little bit scared when she saw her Gray-sama never be so angry like that_. 'Did really Gray-sama that love rival?' _Juvia thought with a sad feeling in her heart.

"I saw someone with you yesterday in your room. A man that looked very suspicion… Can you explain it, _Lucy_?" Gray folded his arms and glared at Lucy. The guild was really quite as quite like they in the library. Lucy jaw dropped. _'Did he just say he saw us and heard our conversation? Damn!'_

"H…How?" Lucy shuttered. Gray grinned. "So it is true you talking to that freaking man…Tsk! You wanna know?" Gray took a deep breath and the flash back began…

**FLASH BACK**

(Gray POV)

When I was searching Lucy in her house, I sense someone else in the house. Someone have really great power but it became weaker, weaker and weaker. I follow the my six sense.

I realize that I already in front of Lucy's bedroom door. The door was opened widely. I decided to came in. But! When I started to take my first step, I heard some voices. So I change my mind. I quietly stand behind the door and hear Lucy and mysterious man conversation.

"Helios-san! Is that you?" Lucy asked. Who is Helios? Her boyfriend? Nah! She like that dumbass. Okay! Back to the story…

"Yes I 'am Lucy heartfilia. We meet again as we promise a long time ago" the mysterious man said. 'What does he mean a long time ago? Did they have meet before? When? Where? Why I ask so many question? Just continue hear, okay?' I scolded myself. I took a peek at them. Lucy looked rather shocked.

"Are you the guy who saves me when I was in the forest?" Lucy asked again. Save her in the forest? When? Masaka…When we were in the mission that Lucy came back from the forest with full of blood on her clothes. But she say that…

Suddenly, I felt something in my stomach. Oh no! I have stomach ache! Why now? It must be that Hot head give me poison on my food! I'll take revenge on you soon, dumbass!

Now, I really have to go to toilet. I quickly rushed to the toilet and I…. Well… I shouldn't tell this one… This is my privacy. Hehe…

.

.

.

.

.

.

When I went out from the toilet, I saw Erza, Natsu and Happy already found Lucy. I looked around, no that mysterious man. I wonder where he go? But oh well, since he doesn't hurt Lucy, I okay with it…

END OF POV.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that's happen." Gray explained. Everyone just quiet and silence atmosphere surround the guild. "It's that true, Gray?" Levy asked.

"I never lie when in this situation! Now Lucy, what happen to you?" Gray moved nearer to Lucy. Sweat surround Lucy's face. SShe just smiled. _'What I am gonna say? Damn you Helios! Saying that just like you say when you in YOUR OWN body!' _Lucy felt she wanna kill herself.

"We…ll… I…" Lucy scratching her head. Now everyone staring at Lucy that make she really nervous. "Just say who is that man, Lucy." Mirajane finally spoke. "H…he… He…", _'Should I say or not? Little Lucy. HELP ME!'_ Lucy shouted in her head.

Suddenly a familiar voice came out from Lucy's head. Her eyes were widen. "You use your power to stop the time, NOW!", "Little Lucy… B…but…how…" Lucy mumbled. I turned to them. They seem confused and waiting for the answer.

"Just do it like you always do! If not have a big trouble young man!" Lucy gulped. Little Lucy sounds really dangerous. "Al…right… I… try."

"Try what, Lucy? You keeping talking to yourself and that creeping us out." Natsu said. His voice was worried yet sad. The others nodded.

Lucy smiled "Try this!" She rose her hand and said "SHOUKAN!" Everyone widen their eyes. A light came from Lucy's index finger and move to whole the guild. It's looked like barrier.

Everyone stopped moving, stop talking. All of them like being freeze. Lucy was relief. "Now I can relax for a while" When Lucy tried to sit someone distract her. "Oh no you don't Helios! You making me trouble! Now, you have to fix it! Give back my body. Go to your home. Hurry up! The power only stand for 15 minutes." Little Lucy said.

(Okay. Now Im using Helios name, okay.)

"15 minutes? How do you know?" Helios asked.

"Tsk! I know all about your power. Well, not really though…"

"How?" Helios asked with full of confusion.

"I'll tell you later. Now. We have to fix this problem. FAST!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah I know! Stop shouting! You make my head hurt you know!" Helios protested.

"Now you know how it feel to be TWO SOULS in ONE BODY!" Lucy shouted again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry if I being burden to you!"

"I forgive you but there is one condition."

Helios rose 'his' eyebrow.

"Fix this thing before the time stopper lose its power! We only got 10 minutes."

"Well, actually… I dunno how to… fix it… little Lucy… G…gomen!" Helios have full of sweat on 'his' face.

Helios can fell how Lucy fell. She fell angry, shock, worry, sad. All mixed together. Helios's knees collapsed to the ground and put 'his' hands together. "Hontou gomenasai little Lucy! I don't mean to! I…I just studying my new p…power and I just say the key word and BOOM! Become like this…" Helios explained. He was really scared that Lucy would angry at him and never talk to him again.

"Huh! You are useless Helios! In this case we only have one choice then…"

Helios narrowed 'his' eyes "What?"

"Just follow my instruction."

"Huh? What…"

"Close your eyes and clear your mind…and take a deep breath." Lucy said.

"Why I have to…" He tried to complain.

"Just do it your MORON!" Lucy exclaimed once again…

"Ha-hait!"

Helios do all the instruction that have given. "Now Helios!" Lucy shouted in her own mind.

"Fusion deactivate, shoukan!" A light suddenly surround Helios.

"Do you think this gonna work?"

"Yes! The time stopper going to lose its power in 5…4…"

"Is this gonna make in time, little Lucy?"

"3…2…" Lucy continue counting..

The power become weaker, weaker and weaker then…

"…1!"

Everyone became moving object again after being 'freezing' for a moment.

"What happen? I feel dizzy… Don't you, Mira?" Levy massage at her forehead.

"Aa! I fell I can't move for a moment."

Everyone just confused about what happen just now.

"Lucy! Where is Lucy?" Natsu became panicked.

The whole group looked surround them searching for Lucy.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" A familiar voice came behind Natsu.

Everyone turned to the voice owner.

"Lucy! Are you alright? I know you may forgetting me…" Natsu sound like give up on something.

Lucy giggled. "What are you saying Natsu! Do you think I have amnesia?" Natsu and the others widen their eyes.

"It mean that…" Erza tried to make a conclusion.

"I just having prank with all of you! Trying my acting skill. I never thought you guys believe it. Hahaha!" Lucy say it with a proud voice.

Everyone jaws dropped. They was being prank by this Celestial mage?

"Lucy! How dare you do that to us! You such mean!" Levy shouted.

"Hehe… Just for fun!" Lucy laughed. "Gomen. If I make you guys worry… " Lucy slightly blushed.

Erza walked toward Lucy and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy we forgive you. Just don't do it again… But before that…" Erza make a creepy smiled.

Lucy sweat dropped_. 'I fell something fishy here…'_

"Minna! Get her!" Everyone smiled- understand what Erza instruct them to.

.

.

.

They have a friendly punishment for Lucy that make her suffer…maybe…

'_I definitely gonna kill you soon Helios!'_

**All right guys! This is the longer chapter than before!**

**This chapter was a little bit confused rite? Yeah I know… **

**I also confused with my own fanfic though…**

**But oh well,, Just have fun while reading this chapter…**

**Please leave comment and suggestion about this fanfic.**

**Please review! **


	10. Authour note

Okay guys! I have announcement to make but first of all… I'm sorry that this is not a chapter!

Okay, this is the situation….

I have 3 unfinished stories! I such a greedy girl…HOHO!

Sometime I'm getting dizzy to pick which one I should write first…

So I really need a help from all my dearest readers

I want you guys to vote which story I should finish first.

Just go to my profile, read the instruction and start voting!

I really need your help now!

Once again

PLEASE!

ONEGAISHIMASU!

TOLONG!

COMENGA!

^.^

-Kirana46


End file.
